The Ocean
by hatingcreature
Summary: Hinata just murdered her clan, she's done with anyone who thinks of her as weak and simply wont tolerate them, The Akatsuki find out about the new missing nin. Itachi, is curious.
1. Chapter 1

**-The Ocean-**

-Chapter 1-

The rain fell from the clouds, soaking anything that threatened to stay dry. The blood ran down her white skin, the wound freshly printed. It hurt, but not enough to be unignored at this point. Too much damage was engraved everywhere. The sky was gray, matching the mood put into the area.

The dirt looking like loose soil, since the blood was evidently soaked into it.

"Goodbye." She said not caring anymore. That was the obvious part. She didn't care. For years they had treated her how she didn't deserve. They didn't appreciate anything she did. Wouldn't matter now, she proved them wrong. But the only reaction she could get from them was the one they would be wearing forever, which meant nothing.

Too bad, she was quite looking forward to it. Her other half was, that is.

The corpses lye around the big dojo, blood splattered, was a masterpiece, her masterpiece. It was beautiful, to the it that lived within her. _It_ was newly developed. _It_ was her new god.

Her family members lay before her, dripping with death.

Hiashi.

Hanabi.

Neji.

More family members, friends. They were all dead. There blood was being washed away, along with her memory. She didn't care.

She had nothing, not love, not friendship. It seemed everyone in the whole damn village had there own words on her 'weakness.' Oh how they were going to pay, pay with everything that had, there lives, children, faith, love, home. All that mattered to them, for not seeing any potential that is now fully evident. She killed them all, now what left was there to prove?

If only they were still alive to see there own tortured faces, wouldn't that be a site?

She went back to her room casually, in no hurry. Not like she'd be returning any time soon, without followers, that is. Or if she did return soon, it would be to destroy the whole fucking village. They were still people existing that she hated. And one of her goals was to rid of them all.

She gathered all that was precious to her in a small bag, and took the money that was hidden in the house, and left. Not even looking back.

---------------------------------------------------------------

-Author's Notes, Reviewers! If you wish to be in the drawing, leave a review saying so-

Readers, I am feeling extremely generous.

For any Reviewers, Added me to there favorites, And alerted my story. I am having a Drawing. Not just any drawing.

This Drawing's prize will win a story written by me.

I am taking all the Names of the lovers of my stories, and putting them in a hat, where I shall randomly select a name.

When I select this name I shall tell you in one of my chapters who's the winner.

The winner may send me a plot in a review, and I shall write there story out.

If you do not wish to participate let me know, this is a rare event, but like I said I'm feeling generous.

Leave me a Review and soon.

Your dear Author, Saito.

--------------------------------------------------------------


	2. New gift

**-The Ocean-**

-Chapter Two-

The road was dead, no people apresent. Where was everyone?

Not that she cared, but it was just unsusal. Especially for the streets of Konoha, normally they were always busy. People infultrating and soliciting, annoying and satisfying. That was there little world. But it all seemed so absent now.

She used to be included among them.

She walked slowly, with the backpack slumped on her, not hiding any fact that she was leaving the forsaken area.

The moment she stepped foot past the entrance line she was now a trader. Trader to her friends, _dead _family, teachers, everything. She almost thought twice about it, but decided it wasn't worth it. Sympathy dissolved when she thought of how she was treated.

The rain continued on, non-interrupted.

She had just gotten past the great Hyuuga gate opening, not so great anymore.

The stores were closed, people inside doing whatever it is that they do.

Her long raven hair was pasted to her head, the bangs blocking all view of people seeing her eyes. Her eyes, they held something. Something most people cannot face, evil, hate, wrath. Things that drive people to madness or suicide. Some things that cannot be described in words.

She stopped suddenly, not even having to turn around to know who it was. Who _they_ were. Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Ino and Sakura.

How obnaxious.

"What do you want?" She asked sounding incredibly bored, but seeming more hushed about it.

Kiba was the first to speak. "Why would you murder your family, Hinata!"

The small group of friends kept scowling towards her direction, she could feel the tension, it was already activating intolerance.

"Because, I felt like it. I was too curious to see if anyone of my family could defeat me. Apparently, I miscalculated." She said, with her back faced to them. She was preparing for an attack any minute, and was prepared well for it.

"You fool, dont be like the Uchiha's." Sakura said sternly, she already started to gather the chakra in her palms. So much in fact, they started to burn with the need to be released. 'She has no idea how fast I could kill her' Sakura thought.

"Actually, I have full respect for both brother's, I now know why they left. The world, has so much power waiting to be gathered. All that I will take, sooner or later. Especially with my new ability, It wont be too hard." She smiled to herself.

"Hinata, what happened to you?" Shino asked sounding quieter then normal. Hinata heard it, but for some reason it had no affect on her. It was easy too, like killing her family. "I woke up." She said simply.

Naruto seemed he barely contained himself this whole time, he lost it. "Hinata! Snap out of it. You're staying here and will be judged for your actions!"

"No wonder, Sasuke left." Hinata giggled, putting her pale hand up to her mouth to sustein her laughter.

Naruto was done, it seemed like, even if she was a girl. He was going to have to do it by force. Sasuke was a touchy subject and the bitch had a gone a tad too far. "What the hell do you mean by that?!?!?!"

"Well, first of all. Your beyond annoying and weak. Kyuubi's the only reason your alive today. And secondly, who would want to be friends with you? Your a complete idiot, and you obviously can convince nobody nothing. So, no wonder he's gone. Here nobody can get power. It's just a pathetic little excuse for a shinobi village. And thats me complimenting the place." She said normally, ready for anything at this point. She knew she was poking at a soft spot. And she was getting more and more excited as the seconds ticked by.

Finally, it sinked in and Naruto couldn't help it.

He ran at her, she was already aware of it and easily dodged his attack, appearing behind him. Everyone couldn't believe there eyes. Her speed could surpass Rock Lee's without his weights on for that matter. She quickly got a kunai out and stabbed his shoulder going straight down shattering his collarbone.

He screamed his annoying scream, and she was already sick of it. She pulled out the blade and swung her foot around sending much force knocking him into a store. And tearing it down, the other's couldn't believe it.

"Since, I would _rather_ leave without killing you, I shall restrain myself." Hinata said, she took out stitched wrappings and wrapped them around her wet bangs, pulling it semi- tight around her head. Her eyes were not once seen, feeling satisfied, she pulled out her bangs from under the blindefold.

"Don't take us so lightly, Hinata. I've already seen your fighting skill, and it's pathetic." Sakura smiled.

"Alright." Hinata said, smiling. "If your so sure. Come at me then." Hinata said, extending her arms out, by now her clothes were drenched.

"Sure." Sakura said feeling a little cocky, she'd get to show how much she had improved to the other's. Better not fuck up.

Sakura put her gloves on, feeling the wet leather grip a little squeezing her wrist, the rain seemed to get worse. Puddles were spreading, making the whole street look watery, but no flooding for the drains.

Hinata felt all was ready and went for it.

She concentrated chakra into her feet and made it seem like she couldn't see her, kicking above Sakura, knowing she'd easily avoid it. She did. Sakura kicked up to hit nothing, looking around she saw a thick mist forming around her feet. She couldn't even see her feet and the pouring rain blocked her vision even more.

Oh no.

Hinata kept her body low enough to surprise her and kick her in the jaw sending her twenty feet into the air, as a last attack Sakura threw shuriken down at the mist to see more coming at her. With the amount of energy Hinata threw them they sent Sakura's flying back at her. Each landing in fatal areas.

Sakura landed on the ground with a loud crunching sound. It sounded horrid.

Sakura was dead. Especially since nobody knew any medical jutsu's.

The group was stunned. The looked at her body in horror.

They had no idea Hinata was this deadly, and theres no way they would try to stop her now.

"Is there anyone else?" Hinata said casually. No energy lost there, she didn't work up a sweat.

Kiba said, "Just go."

He looked down, the cold was finally kicking in. The chill in the air seemed to belong to Hinata. She caused it, the old Hinata died with her family. Her emotions, and any kind of feeling was gone. She was as dead as Sakura was. More of a ghost.

Soulless.

Shino, Kiba, and Ino were either crying or well on there way.

Pussies.

Naruto was still in some shop knocked out, how weak.

"Goodbye." She said. She felt as if she were reapeating herself a lot today. With that, she bowed slightly. She picked up her small bag and put it on her shoulders. Her skin was as icy as her eyes, if anyone got a glimpse of them. One did. And that was Sakura, not believing her own eyes. _It couldn't be true, could it?_

She walked out of the village, nobody stopped her. Then again, nobody was truly there to do so. The place seemed bewitched, her friends missed her already. They missed what she used to be. The recently, deceased one.

-Two and a half weeks later-

She stayed out of any villages, knowing reinforcements would be there to try to claim her.

To hell with that. She belonged to nobody.

She found a cave, it was very large. A quarter size of Konoha. The Boulders were massive. It seemed to be used. It seemed familiar.

She sat inside the damn cave, prepared to attack anyone who dared to enter.

For the first time since she killed Sakura, she took off her blindefold.

In the darkness, her eyes saw every moving thing. The insects, rats. Any kind of rodent. It was gross. At that moment she heard noise from outside, and it sounded of two people. Someone with familiar chakra. Very strong chakra. They seemed to have sensed her too, because there pace quickened towards the entrance.

When she turned around, Itachi was there. He couldn't stop looking at her eyes. For they matched his.

Mangekyou Sharingan.

---------------------------------------------------------

-Author-

Yeah, added a twist and shit. Dont like it then go die. Next chapter shall be particularily long, so dont complain about this one. And about the drawing. I'll be giving more details about it, when i get more reviews about it. If i get more reviews about it, then i'll update the damn story.

If i cared, I'd say take care, but I dont.


	3. The News

**-The Ocean-**

-Chapter Two-

-The News-

There identical eyes kept staring at eachother. Locked into eachother, they couldn't stop looking. Never had he seen someone who was supposed to have Byakugan, have sharingan. Yes, he knew who she was.

"What is your purpose here?" he said, not even interested in the question, but more wanting to know why she had the Uchiha ability. Her eyes were supposed to be white.

She replied coldly, which snapped him back to how he normally acts, "Like it matters."

He was already a little irritated, "When your in Akatsuki headquarters uninvited, I think it matters."

Since there eyes were using the same genjutsu, it didn't work on any of them. It more cancelled eachother out. That's not fair, but all well, that was one of thousand's of jutsu's he knew, so being worried wasn't something he was familiar with. There were countless ways to end her life, without even having to move.

"I sensed a cave nearby, and went into it. Akatsuki or not, I needed a place to stay."

Kisame chuckled, "Let's just kill her. Apparently she doesn't know her place." He watched as her face changed expressions, from sad, to aggravated, to pissed off. Her eyes finally found a comfortable place to look at and it was Kisame's neck. She kept thinking of empyting all of his blood into the ocean for all the other sharks to feast on, and it brought a smile to her face.

Kisame took a step forward, before Itachi put his arm out to stop him. They didn't need to be bringing down the cave for no reason. "Wait."

Kisame frowned like a two-year old, "But-"

"I just reasontly heard about her, she just murdered her clan, and many other people after that." Kisame's eyebrows raised, "She did that? When we passed through, it had seemed many people had banned together and done it. She couldn't have."

Hinata just stared blankly, like it was nothing special.

"I dont care about that though. I'm slightly curious to know why she has sharingan." Itachi said, glancing at Kisame. "How the fuck did she get that?" Kisame asked backing up a little looking amused and confused at the same time.

"There are many ways to obtain it." She said, half smirking. She deactivated it, her eyes matching her obsidian hair.

"How so?" Kisame asked interested. Itachi cut him off, "The leader might be interested in meeting you. With all the people you carelessly murdered, I think you filled your quota." He said lightly.

"Really?" She asked, getting excited, but trying to hide it. "First! Why did you kill your clan? I mean, I truly don't give a shit. I'm just curious." Kisame barked.

Itachi slightly rolled his eyes out of frustration. "I have about the same answer as Itachi. I wanted to see if they could stop me, and apparently they can't. Or couldn't." She said exhaling. "I truly didn't think the Hyuuga clan was that weak."

Kisame shrugged.

"We better be going now." Itachi said turning around.

"I thought you said this was the Akatsuki headquarters." She said looking around.

"It's one of the areas we use to keep blended in, but this isn't the main area." He said a little annoyed, like she should have already known that before. Maybe she was stupider then he gave her credit for. Anyone a little smart would have caught onto that already. Or so he thought.

"Ok then." She said picking up her bag and following them out.

The walk was long. But not very long. The dirt path led to a dojo. A rather big one at that.

It was nice, she walked into the odd house and was told to go to a room in the back, where she would wait for the leader. Sitting there she seemed to be getting a little restless, and started making scratches in the wood.

She then heard a voice behind her startling her very much. "Hello Hinata."

She turned around with red eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------

short chapter. get over it.


	4. Secret Mission

**The Ocean**

-Chapter 4-

After a rather long talk with the leader, she came out of the room, breathing a little faster than normal. Wow, that was a little intense. She would be in Akatsuki within the month, she was informed. Leader-sama seemed oh too eager for her arrival. As if he were expecting her for some reason. Which thoroughly puzzled her.

The room was awfully empty for her just being there. The halls echoed small noises of a normal house. A little eerie.

She took her time walking around asking for anyone's relentless help so she could be alone. She liked being alone. She's always been alone. It's just how she expected things in life. Ask and you shall receive. Supposively.

She then heard voices in one of the rooms. She lightly knocked on the door, and heard a deep voice mumble, "Come in bitch."

Kisame. Ass.

She huffed and opened it to meet the whole damn crew. Well, that wasn't expected. She was about to turn around when she felt an invisible force retching her insides and pulling her in. She closed her eyes to try to rid of it even slightly, but failed. So she just growled and sat on the wooden floor.

"Hello, unn." Deidara said from across the room. Not knowing who the hell he was; she just 'hned.' He rolled his blue eyes and snickered, just like Itachi. Rude, and a few other things he was betting on. He had a bet, and he was going to have to succeed.

He had yet to tell the others, but with how awful and unfeeling they are they wouldn't mind.

Now if he could just make her leave the room. Which he knew wouldn't be hard since she already felt uncomfortable. "Hey, Hinata-chan. Want to give us a minute, alone?" The blonde asked smiling. Please take it.

She simply rolled her eyes, and mumbled, "Whatever."

Not sparing a simple glance to any of the others, she left the room, shutting the door a little too forcefully. "So, I have a proposition for you guys." Deidara happily chirped. He was just too excited. For truly evil intentions, he waited until he got some of there attention. "Well, the last 'proposition' you had, I ended up exposed in the public, said Hidan. "I'm out." he said and a few others left, leaving Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame.

"You guys are in, hai?" Deidara said with a smug smirk, the guys shrugged either silently or with little noise.

"The first one to break Hinata wins." Deidara said. "Break her in all ways possible. As all of you may know, she has an emotional barrier, blocking anything that threatens her state of mind. Break that, take her precious virginity, physically fuck her up, so she can be more obedient in a sense."

Kisame snickered, Itachi thought about it for a second. Sasori laughed, but agreed, and Deidara was fully planning on seeing to Hinata being respectful to them after they took everything precious she had. What choice would she have?

"How long do we have Deidara-san?" Sasori said with mild curiosity.

"A month."

Kisame stood up overpoweringly, "A fucking month, just to take out a few screws for that girl? Well...Alright , let's get started!" he said happily, apparently just as excited as Deidara.

"And the winner gets?" Itachi said, looking around, he was deadly curious.

"Whomever they want in this posse, a sex slave for three weeks."

The people in the group laughed and agreed.

--

lol, sex.

I have to add that shit in my stories otherwise I get bored with it and never update again. And little children reading this... go away. :P

I made this story a little spicey...as im writing my other chapter for "Forbidden Secrets" extremely slowly.

I want my sylar/claire story goddamnit! Write it for me, and make me smile. If you do like my stories, then you'll want to make me smile! RaHHH


	5. Almost Sexual

The Ocean

-Chapter Five-

-Almost Sexual-

Walking at a snail's pace down the hall, got Hinata thinking. A small, no, microscopically tiny voice, told her a truth, she had been ignoring the whole time she changed her attitude. And a much, more authorative, and powerful voice mostly drowned the other voice out.

'_And, the problem is?' _ She asked herself.

'_**Why ask a question you clearly know the answer to?' **_The voice answered for her.

Sighing aloud, her irritation started impatiently rolling off of her in tidal waves.

'_Well, since you are so acquainted with me, you should already be aware I avoid any hint of truth that reveals it's ugly head.' _She said back, quite simply. As she waited, she heard a deep chuckling in her head, or so she thought, possibly accurate. She was after all talking to herself. Seeping into her mind, in and out.

But, sometimes, that voice got the better of her. And she knew it.

'_**And that is why, you will always remain naïve, unintelligent, and isolated from obtaining anymore power.' **_ He said, just as straightforward, and annoying as ever.

Just about as she was going to retort something that would be sure to piss him off. She was quite rudely interrupted. She had already figured out who it was without having to look behind her. She stiffened, as anyone would, and was ready to fight.

What's a better time than now?

Oh, of everyone's little favorite flower, who would be better to see then Konan.

Passing by her earlier was annoying enough, and then the people in her head wouldn't give her any peace. This fight would just make her day. She decided. She was going to be the one to start it.

"Find something funny, Ko-nan?" Coming out more of a statement then a question. Hinata asked this, before gently, and at ease turning around to meet the next person she couldn't wait to battle.

"Why yes, actually. I _do._" She replied, with the same acidic tone Hinata used. Little did she know, her attitude was making Hinata more excited as the seconds ticked by. The anticipation was ripping her to shreds.

_Maybe_ just _maybe_, she was a worthy opponent. She rather hoped she was. If she didn't get this fight, then she didn't know what would mend the pain that she had. She was just itching for the moment, Konan's face turned as white as it could possibly go, and watch any lingering light leave her eyes, and watch the blood pool around her body, finally changing that dreaded hair color of hers into something beautiful.

The most beautiful, exquisite color was blood red. As Hinata wanted to grant her silent wish, as a thought struck her at most random of times. She was unarmed. Not that she couldn't kill her with her bare hands, it just wasn't a hobby of hers.

Casually running her soft, slender fingers she ran it along the wall, while her eyes met with Konan's. White with blue. They clashed, and no one blinked.

'_Hn. I don't even have to turn on my Byakugan, and I can feel where everything is through the wall, just by lacing a small amount of chakra through my fingertips. Interesting…' _ Hinata was thinking to herself.

She knew it. It was right there.

"Oh? Mind letting me in on the secret?" Hinata said, with nothing attached to how she said it. Drab, cold, and misplaced for such a fragile looking girl. Even if she was far from it. She simply smiled, and replied with a very aggravating answer. Why? Because it was so damn long.

"Just the fact, that no one will ever accept you for you are, Hinata Hyuuga. Your family, manipulated you until you had nothing left, unable to handle the fact that 'daddy wasn't there to prove he loved you, you hated it, fled and now you are here. Do you find that honorable?" She asked, as she smirked and leaned against the wall not 7 feet from her.

Hinata didn't move, finding her words, in a way, appeasing. She almost wish they bothered her. But. Emotions are emotions, and it didn't anger her in any way, no matter how much she wished it did. She wouldn't enjoy fighting her if she hadn't caused her to think of anything amusing.

Well, damn it.

Ah, to hell with it.

All in the course of a blink of an eye, Hinata punched a chakra laced arm through the wall, and grabbed her katana, unsheathed, and glimmering, and pushed the little flower girl against the wall holding it to her throat.

The sad thing was. Both young women, seem unplaced by it. Konan, sure didn't like her position, but she knew better then to show fear, especially to anyone such as _her._

"Frightened yet?" Hinata asked, her smile dropping, when she heard quite distant footsteps casually walking down the hallway. Each Akatsuki member knowing they were capable of taking care of themselves. No need to rush.

Perfect, Hinata was very aware she had enough time to finish off her intimidating act. She knew she _wouldn't, not couldn't, _kill her merely because she knew she would surely be dead for killing off Pein's little pet. She also knew, it would _not_ be a quick death.

Konan's impassive face looked bored out of her skull as her response was quick. "You wouldn't kill me, we all know what would happen if you laid a hand on me."

Hinata, blinded by her own sheer madness, she started laughing. Laughing and laughing, never knowing when it would stop, as her stomach started clenching. After she got a hold of herself, while chuckling, she backed off, holding the sword by her side, as Konan stood up straight.

As new as Hinata was, she knew it was an advantage. Her abilities, were far beyond any powerful hokage for that matter, having Byakugan, and Sharingan, both extended in it's class, she knew her death wouldn't be for a while.

"Damn. Your right." Hinata said, as her finger was slightly pressing against the beginning of the blade at the rim, so hard, she started bleeding down her sword.

But, that being hardly noticeable at this point, she gave a slight smile at Konan, as she was about to walk away, unmoved by anything.

She answered simply, as she gave a flick of her wrist, sending the sword soaring through the air into her wooden door of her room.

"Doesn't mean. I can't make you a little more respectable towards me." She said as she started smilingly slightly, her eyes beginning to swirl into the Mangekyo Sharingan.

--

On a very rare occasion, Itachi was in his bed, with his coat laid out next to him. Staring at the ceiling, his mind began to wander to childish thoughts.

On the smooth ceiling, he saw images, as if his thoughts were actually taking place, he didn't intentionally think about it, but the image's appeared as playing a movie inside his head. It was peculiar. And surprisingly, he was too caught up in it, he couldn't do anything about it.

First, all he saw was blood, soon forming into distant memories. His parents faces, his neighbors, and then _Sasuke._ How cruel he had been that day. Yet, thinking about it didn't have much of an affect on him as much as it should have. Thinking of his father, his incompetence, his mother's sweet, yet false act, his brothers face.

Yet as all these faces kept appearing repeatedly in his mind, only one gave him a small pull of guilt. His brother. One person he truly cared for. Murdering his clan, and several others after that. It wasn't a mistake, yet it wasn't something he exactly wanted to do. Although, he was severely glad he did it. Now, Sasuke was on an endless rampage to kill him, and he was truly finding his true potential, that Itachi saw from the beginning.

Pity, Sasuke was going to die without fulfilling his wishes. He wished so much more for the boy. It was true, he had seen a lot in him when they were younger, but he had a new interest.

And she had the same ability as him. Hinata. She truly was an interesting girl. And they both had the same attitude. Not wanting to be disturbed by anyone.

Yet they differed in ways also, he avoided conflict, while she thrived in it. Loving the moments, he had his fair share of kills as any shinobi has, but he never enjoyed it.

Not killing the innocents, but perhaps spreading blood of the people who did deserve it.

As his thoughts wondered about other things, he heard a scream echoing down the halls. Sounded like Konan. Hn.

He slowly got up, silently groaning as his muscles ached for attention. Not bothering to put his coat back on, he grabbed a kunai and twirled it around his finger as, he walked slowly to where the sound was coming from.

Is it so hard to just ignore eachother?

He was positive it was Hinata behind this. There is no one else that longs for attention except that _girl._

--

He walked down the hall as he saw Kisame and Konan crumpled to the floor. Konan was covering her ears and keeping her eyes closed shut. Kisame was just _frozen_.

He knew that trick, and knew he had to stop it, also he had to teach that silly girl a lesson. She most certainly wasn't going to enjoy it either.

Too occupied in keeping Konan and Kisame in the genjutsu, she heard footsteps running down to her in the hall, as she looked the way in which they were coming from, she found nothing there.

A quick swish of wind, and she felt it. Taking her by surprise she felt raw pain edge in her ribcage on the side, with a long blade as thin as paper. She inhaled sharply, as she reached to touch the blade that was keeping her in pure agony, for it to disappear.

What?

Looking down at the ground she figured, since no noise was sounding, Konan and Kisame were gone, but where?

And then she realized she was somewhere else completely. On a long, wooden bridge, just over the sea. A beautiful site really, had she not been in so much pain. Attempting at getting up from knees, her shallow breaths wouldn't calm.

Clutching her wound, she found it wasn't bleeding anymore. But. It. Was. Gone.

Then. In a flash, all at once, she felt the glorious feeling of being poked with fifty kunai filling her body, back and front, caked with newly withdrawn blood.

She screamed.

--

Kisame and Konan, panting and gasping for air that didn't seem as if it were there. They looked up at their savior.

Itachi.

Knowing better then to thank him, they both stole a glance at Hinata that had her eyes matching his, except she was on the ground as they were only moments before.

'_So, that's the Sharingan. What an amazing ability. But, the bitch almost killed me.' _ Konan thought bitterly. And got up, walking away with a rather swift pace. Before she looked back at Itachi, as she shivered.

She knew of his immense power, as she heard stories from the other Akatsuki, but she didn't believe them until now. She hoped to never have to witness it again. There had to be some other ability to counteract the Sharingan.

Or to obtain it. One way or another, she was going to find one out.

--

Kisame, bewildered by all the excitement, and slightly turned on to see Hinata's power, was stunned, now capable of walking, he took the chance and grinned before hurrying to his bedroom. And to think all of this happened, because Konan got on Hinata's nerves, not to mention the damn hole in the wall.

But. The most interesting thing was, her chakra.

It was black.

That was something he would have to look carefully into.

Itachi became bored of his little playtime quickly, and watch her slowly come back to her normal state of mind.

Quickly recovering from it, she clenched her fists, as they glowed black. Now. That was interesting. He had heard rumors about it, a black chakra. But, he never believed them to be true. But, with every myth, there is always a grain of truth.

She certainly did have a little spark. Which was a bit strange, knowing the Akatsuki was very picky about who joined their group. It seemed, she fit them well.

She looked up at him, as her eyes began to go back to white, and then black again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snarled, as she saw him staring blankly at her.

Wanting to roll his eyes, he picked her up with one arm and held her against the wall. "I believe, I am the one that should be asking the questions. And you will answer them truthfully, if you don't, you can suggest to me which ditch you would prefer to be lying in the most." He said, a hint of sarcasm added.

"I was merely going back to my room when I ran into Konan." She said, trying to avoid the part where the conflict is put in.

He gave her a look that made her continue, deciding not to play coy with him would be a smart idea. She was about to snap at him, when his Sharingan started spinning slightly again.

"She simply annoyed me, and I was currently not being patient. My temper has not quite matured yet." She said sighing, and avoiding his piercing gaze.

He didn't have time for this.

_The bet._ Damn.

As he was about to throw her across the hallway and casually walk away, he remembered, and leaned into her face. From normally such a milky white face, it started glowing red.

She was blushing as his skin _almost_ made contact, his cheek ghosted over hers as he felt the heat radiating off of it, and his breath skimmed over her sharp jawline, as he eyed her skinny neck.

Oh, how easy it would be to snap it in two.

He almost smiled into her flesh, knowing how soft it must be. It certainly looked healthy. He followed her neck down until his own chin was resting on his chest, his skin was so close to hers, it felt slightly comforting, like this touch was normal. It somehow felt, in a way, like a high, euphoric, wrong, but oh so good.

He was infatuating to her, like candy to a child. And he hadn't even touched her intimately. It confused her to no end.

She, for some reason, wanted him to caress her in _other_ ways. Like one for a lover. She blushed even more at the thought, how she wanted to feel his lips on her own.

As she closed her eyes, wishing for a silent kiss that no one would know about, he was gone, she slumped to the ground, and he was gone.

Through the dark halls she supposed. Hell, he was himself. He could be anywhere. He was like a magician. Except, more magical.

She already missed his light, yet masculine scent. It was _so_ intoxicating. To say she wanted more was a complete understatement, even the tiny voice in her head showed no signs of pretest. She wanted to follow him, and she probably would have, had she known where he went.

All she was aware of at the moment, was she was left in a daze, and it didn't bother her one bit. And she also wondered how things had escalated so quickly.

Was he that good?

The thing was, as she finally picked herself up and headed back to her room, she had no doubt her was _mysterious_ to her in bed, and it made her want to find out that much sooner.

--

Can any of you avoid saying the annoying line, "update soon!"

The sad thing is. Most people that leave reviews are illiterate.

That surely is on way to piss me off.

Christmas fucking sucks. I wish it would die. Something that sucks more, is I have to be awake for some of it. Most of it, not really. And damn, I really need to improve my writing, I have become rusty.

Ugh.

Whatever. I hope all of my fans go to hell if they leave me some shitty review that looks like it was written by someone with 0 intelligence.

I'll update, when I fucking want to.


	6. The Yellow Moan

**The Ocean**

-Chapter 6-

-The Yellow Moan-

A blue eye stared at the wall, remaining glued at what had just happened. Konan never backed down to anyone. What the hell was that? A throaty gasp brought him out of his dream-like reality. It came from his own throat.

He wasn't aware Hinata had _that_ much power. His eyelids closed as realization struck, and that sickening smirk plastered itself on his face. It was only going to up the game once word got to Sasori if he didn't know already. Bastard was probably jacking off to one of his puppets.

He cringed at the thought.

Then before he knew it he was deep asleep, dreaming of the fun things he and Hinata were going to be doing…in the bed he slept.

--

Soft, white eyelids opened quicker than lightning, to a rat scampering around her room. The white in her eyes quickly glazed over into black. She sighed at the white rat, before slightly easing up. She supposed looking over her shoulder was never going to change.

The rat huddled into its own fur, and cleaned itself. She smiled slightly at it. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a piece of cheese and gently threw it at the rat.

"I think I'll name you Cheese." She said quietly to herself. Swinging her legs over her bed, she breathed in heavily as the past day's events rushed back into her memory.

She remembered Itachi. And how close he had been to her. She remembered him inhaling her flesh like it was a piece of meat. And oh, how she liked it. And the last part was what frightened her. Thinking about the fact that she was a virgin was already unnerving. It wasn't that she was a prude and valued herself too high to fuck anyone. It was that she killed everyone and left before she had a good chance.

Thinking about it was irritating as she quickly pushed the thought from her mind.

Assuming no one was awake at four in the morning was foolish, but not trusting her own judgment completely made her at least put a towel on while walking down the long hall to the bath house. Or, at least she assumed it was that way. With one hand full of her necessary toiletries, and her other hand feeling the wall for extra comfort, she never thought to look for a light.

She knew she was heading down the hall Itachi had appeared _before, _still she remained cautious_._ Huffing at the annoyance of lacking her hands, she did what she thought would be the best decision. Inhaling, she threw her things into the air, and quickly did the hand signs to activate her Byakuugan.

Looking up, she could have sworn she was high with how beautiful everything lit up and how the Akatsuki's hideout was electrified with chakra throughout the walls. She saw her items quickly and caught everything before they could hit the ground and cause a ruckus.

Phew.

"Close one, yeah." She heard a voice behind her swirl into the halls. She couldn't place the voice, but one look down the chilling hall and she spotted Deidara.

She should have known. "Yeah." She mumbled boringly.

His blue chakra quickened seeing her. It was almost like a heart rate. Heading towards him, she stopped about four feet in front of him.

"By the way you're dressed, I'd say you were heading for a bath." Deidara exclaimed smiling.

She stared at him blankly, almost not dumbly understanding his obvious remark.

He got uncomfortable under her stare, and extended a hand towards hers. Before she could say anything, he grabbed it. Her flesh grew warm under his cold hand, he guessed she was blushing. Perfect.

"It's in this direction." He said, he started to gently lead her in the opposite direction. Clenching her things more tightly to her soft but firm chest, she let out a sigh. All well. There was no reason why he would have to lie to her.

Walking down the cold hall in silence, question nudged at her brain. She frowned, but said nothing when they came to a small paper door at the end of the hall. Looked made of clay…

Suspicious.

Drifting his hand from hers, he let it fall before slowly opening the door into darkness. Long ago deactivating her Byakuugan didn't seem to benefit her in the end. She stood at the doorway silently.

"Wait here." He said calmly. He then disappeared into the darkness. Had Hinata not been paying attention to the blonde the whole time, she might have realized the steam creeping up and twisting around her body.

She finally caught on. Damn it.

She would be bathing with him. In the same mutherfucking room. Alone. Being alone wasn't the problem. She had full confidence in taking him down. Being naked was the problem. It was sex in a nutshell. And having sex with anyone of the Akatsuki was a problem. The main thing was shielding them the knowledge of her virginity.

With time passing by rather slowly, she huffed in annoyance. Her long hair smelled gross to her, and the wait was really getting to her.

"You can get in now silly." Deidara hummed.

Where the hell was that? She wondered, the voice seemed ten miles away. As she was about to timidly ask, the room was illuminated with a soft, warm sunny color. Very dark. Indeed, clay flowers resting among the steamy water. Were they hot springs?

Her breath hitched slightly at the beautiful sight. It gave off a romantic vibe like she was his adored lover. The roman's bathrooms scents belonged here.

A dark, polished, and expensive looking wood marred the footing area. Lined the steps until it met the stone that was also smooth. Steam rose from the water, the room was as big as a tennis court.

The smell of sweet flowers barely carried throughout the stuffy, but oh so good room. Hinata wanted to drop there.

Then she saw him. Further to the right hand corner was a man. A gorgeous man. His blonde locks were hanging wet and flowing down his sculpted chest. Surprisingly, it really did look sculpted. Down to the detail. He had no hair which only increased his sexiness. His skin had few scars, that still faded, but his flesh also lacked any other markings. Perfectly smooth, almost made of silk.

His body also looked very hard. Worked. Trained. Difficult.

His eyes had a deserted haze, while his mouth was ever so slightly curled into an almost twitching smirk to see her eyes secretly worship his body. He had that affect on a lot of people.

And he relished in that fact. Bastard.

"Okay." She mumbled, before taking slow calculating steps to where he was. She stopped when she saw a big rock before his eyes. Following his eyes, she realized they never left her body. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was lusting after her. His eyes gave him away.

He mind as well have said it.

She was bloody grateful she had a towel covering herself. Even if barely.

Slightly glaring at him, it caused him to turn away slightly at knowing what she was going to do. Thinking it wasn't good enough, she spoke up.

"Turn around for a minute." She said impassively. Attempting to sound boring, she tried to fool him into thinking there was nothing to see. He didn't fall for it.

"Sure, although I don't see the point Hinata, I will see you whether I wanted to see you or not, and definitely in this case, I do." He said casually as he started slowly turning his shoulders in a different direction while he used his right hand to point to his metal eye, sighing.

She blushed and saw his point, but felt self conscious anyway. He didn't mean that, she told herself. Sitting away from him, she leaned to the side, showing off her luscious curves, while she quickly undid her towel to reveal her complete backside to him. Although not looking directly at her, he felt his blood start to boil, and it had nothing to do with the water.

He couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her body. The anticipation was awful. He had confidence that he could win the bet that morning. He could feel it as he felt himself slightly harden just a tad.

_It's just too easy_. He told himself. Or so he thought.

Not noticing Deidara's relentless attention, she slowly lowered herself into the hot water. The angry water burned her skin, as she clenched her jaw while her body got used to it.

Deciding to distract herself she struck up conversation.

"Why all this?" She asked him, cocking her head to the side. She seemed to be questioning his motives, and that he wasn't prepared for. Nearly catching him off guard, he changed his expression.

"Why not?" He asked shrugging slightly raising his golden brow in reverse questioning.

She nearly smiled at him, but refrained.

"It just doesn't seem like you Deidara, not at all." She exclaimed quietly.

"Well." He said, thinking about her words.

"You don't really know me Hinata, also, I don't see a problem in you learning." He said smiling slightly. Was he really going to open up? Not that she truly gave a damn, or so she'd keep telling herself, but Deidara didn't seem the type to expand in such areas…

Any of the Akatsuki were viewed more as problem children that society didn't wish to accept. Naturally, she thought there weren't any one of them even slightly normal. But, who was she to judge?

She sure as hell wasn't either.

"I…don't really know what to ask without feeling I am imposing." Hinata nearly stuttered. No. Not that bullshit again.

"You couldn't impose if you tried. Ask away." He said, as he leaned his head back onto the stone. The rock was hot, but he enjoyed its burning sensation. It was a nice…distraction aside from the beauty in front of him.

"Why did you join?" She asked before stopping herself.

"Most people think they know me, and know my real story, but they really don't, I suppose I viewed it as the best option for escape." Deidara calmly said, never letting his gaze droop.

"I see." Hinata nodded slightly to herself, thinking about what he could have possibly needed such an escape from.

"My turn." Deidara said slightly smiling, turning to his side, he grabbed his washcloth and put it over his eyes and leaned back.

Hinata felt slightly relieved he wasn't looking at her anymore. Before replying rudely, she saw a better option.

"My story isn't all that tragic, I saw an unspoken mission for myself and completed it. Cliché story of unappreciated little girl in the family, I suppose they just never expected her to grow up." Hinata said as emotionlessly as she could muster.

It affected her to repeat what happened, but not how she thought it would, nor did it truly sting. She truly did what she had to do. Even if she was to be viewed as a murderer for the rest of her life. The great thing about it though, was that it wasn't going to be when she was with the Akatsuki, they would never see her for what she was. They only saw potential. And that was good enough for her.

"I am not going to pretend to understand what you went through, the only thing I can say is, they had it coming. The only other person, not caged, or dead, would be Itachi to truly understand." Deidara exclaimed. He shrugged, and sighed, obviously enjoying the water relaxing his body.

"Thank you for not trying to lie to me." Hinata said slightly smiling.

Although Deidara couldn't see the barely there smile, he felt it and felt a bit warmer for some reason.

Hinata saw Deidara's covered expression the perfect opportunity to wash her hair. She dunked her head quickly in the water, to come up coughing slightly.

"Forget to take a breath perhaps?" Deidara said, he obviously hadn't moved from his spot, except for his arms more stretched out on the wooden deck.

"Shut up." Hinata grumbled. She then sniffled.

Reaching for her small bottle of shampoo, her hand was stopped be another. She then heard a light chuckle and looked at him quickly.

"Let me do it, yeah. With your luck, you'll lose an eye." Deidara said, before lightly grabbing his cloth and flicking it onto the deck.

Hinata said nothing as the shock of having her hair washed by another man she barely knew finally sunk in. What the hell…

With his thumbnail he flipped open the cap and poured the substance gently into his palm, he made sure his little mouth was tightly closed. He then slowly started advancing next to her. It almost made her uncomfortable until she told herself he had a good reason.

Sitting on the underwater rock, he took his free hand and sat her down in front of him. He parted his legs a little to sit her comfortably for his benefit.

As soon as her bum sat down she felt _it._ She flinched hugely nearly yelping. She then realized she needed to calm herself down as to not catch his attention.

She did anyway.

"Sorry. Can't really get rid of that." Deidara sheepishly said. Although on the inside laughing until he passed out.

The girl was just too innocent. It was too much fun.

She nodded away from him, although inwardly turning cherry red. Fuck. It was situations like there that made her want to not want anyone. EVER. Although, she never had a situation like this. But…still.

Finally, his hand connected with her scalp and it felt amazing. Thinking about it, she didn't remember letting someone touch her on her own freewill and liking it.

And then. Itachi's face hit her like a ton of bricks.

Never mind.

But, compared to this experience, she just didn't know which was better. Right now, she thought they were dead equal.

Since _normally_ she didn't touch people…ever, his hands now felt like nothing before, anyone touching her was exhilarating. She wanted more and didn't know how to properly express it. She wanted to touch him too. At least a little.

Deciding to do something unexpected with her hands she gently put her arms behind her to his member and lightly traced her extended fingers along his shaft on either side in a slow and very teasing manner.

"Unn." Deidara moaned in to her shoulder as he slightly opened his mouth on her flesh to skin her with his teeth, these sensations with her soapy water were giving him a major mindfuck and he didn't know what the hell to do.

He wanted to fuck her right then and there. His cock twitched under her touch, and all of a sudden he was much more sensitive to the water. It almost seemed too hot for him. He had to go.

Hinata on the other hand felt his teeth and nearly moaned herself. She felt his flesh harden even more under her fingers and for some reason it excited her that much more.

Also, she was thankful she was in front of him and not facing him while she started to blush as she started to throb in very _different _areas.

He sighed and removed his hands from her scalp and mumbled, "Damn it."

Slightly moving her head to the left, she wondered about his sudden curse. Did she do something wrong? She didn't think she did. Confused, and just as she was about to look back at his face he was out of the water and starting to walk to his towel.

Dripping. And looking very delicious.

Too bad with the angle he was in she couldn't see what was poking at her backside so rudely before.

With the towel not wrapped firmly around his muscled waist. He looked at her hungrily and at the same time apologetically.

Before she realized what she was doing, she faced him and stood up revealing her bouncy breasts to him in all her naked glory.

His mouth fell open. He looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"Did I do something wrong Deidara?" Hinata asked frowning slightly.

"I-I have to go." Deidara stuttered, his eyes never leaving her pink nipples, he brought his fist to his mouth and bit the side of his knuckle, as his eyes went a little further down to her toned stomach.

She just looked so edible.

Suddenly before walking away, he fisted his towel and glanced down at his waist and clenched his jaw.

Was that…Hinata wondered.

He then walked rather quickly out for Hinata to sit alone to her thoughts.

"What the hell did I do?" Hinata said out loud, she then realized how exposed she was to him and yelped again before quickly sitting down.

"Shit." She said before grabbing her Loofa to wash herself.

--

I apologize to my readers for how long this chapter took to come out. I've been busy. And, I am definitely still writing my newest chapter for Forbidden Secrets.

So, that school bullshit is starting again. Can't WAIT.

SCHOOL SUCKS MEATY COCK.

Can't wait to be outta here!

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I should have the next chapter out soon, and I totally mean that. Probably within the next month. Maybe I'll give you a treat and have it out within the next few days.

So, please leave a review, make my day, its always encouragement.

Love you guys. Party on Wayne!


End file.
